Wiki Rules
Fan Fiction PLEASE DO NOT CREATE OR EDIT ARTICLES OF FUTURE EPISODES AND ESPECIALLY ADD YOUR OWN IDEAS FOR THEM! THIS WIKI IS ABOUT MY SERIES, PLEASE DO NOT WRITE FANFICTION ABOUT MY SERIES! This Wiki is simply for Information about my Series! Editing This is not a Collaborative Page, this is simply for Information about my Series! Editing to improve, ex. making the plot more specific and longer is encouraged. Please only add to Trivia if you actually have something important to add! Here are examples of editing that are acceptable and helpful: * Adding Links to Text * Creating Categories (Must Be Related to the Show) * Adding Pictures (Must be Approved by Leodustybones) * Adding to the Plot Section * Adding Trivia that Actually is Useful Language/Content of Articles This Wiki is NOT allowed Swearing of any Kind! The only Curse word you can say is "Hell", nothing more Vulgar! Age This Wiki is intended for all ages! But according to "COPPA" (Child's Oline Privacy Protection Act), you must be 13+ to make a Fandom Account! People under the age of 13 are allowed to get Information from this Wiki, but Not edit! Vandalism As far as a wiki, vandalism is the intentional removal of articles or replacing them or adding obscure material. ' VANDALISM WILL HAVE YOU INSTANTLY BANNED! '''It is up to the admin to decide what is vandalism, although unintentional may be given one more chance. Pictures If you read Editing, you will know a bit about this already, but you still need to know this! Users are encouraged to add pictures to articles. Pictures can be from Sudrian Adventure (or) Shorts (With Permission from Leodustybones) Pictures that are Not Related to the Wiki will be Deleted, useless pictures will be deleted and you will be let off with a Warning! '''ILLEGAL CONTENT OR PICTURES SUCH AS PORNOGRAPHY WILL HAVE YOU INSTANTLY BANNED! ' SA Crew Please do not Create useless Articles about yourself! Only people who have something to do with the Offical Show will be made into Articles! Requests/Questions Please feel free to ask any questions about future episodes, current episodes, character appearances, and content! The Following Questions will be Ignored: * Requests to Voice a Character (Unless Needed) * Requesting Ideas more than Twice (Why Not counts as a Second time) * Personal questions about a Person or the admin * Any question that is meant to insult As far as opinion questions for the admin, such as "What is your favorite character" is okay. Character Appearances Any edits on the character appearances will likely be deleted unless the character actually did appear and wasn't in the section (you will need to make a summary of your edit to prove this). Here is the style for a list of character appearances, what types of appearances a character makes, and how to identify them: Regular Appearance If a character has spoken AND has physically appeared at the current time, even if not referred to by name, then they have no "appearance tag" next to them. These are marked by how large the role was. Since this is debatable the admin will decide. Appears in Flashback/Stock Footage "Appears in Flashback" for if a character did not appear in the present time; they appeared in a flashback sequence! Ghost engines from ghost stories count for this category. A stock footage appearance is when a character appears in footage that is recycled from a previous episode. An example would include Rheneas in the TV episode Toby and the Flood. For both categories, if the engine only made a cameo, non-speaking role, or was mentioned, simply put that next to flashback/stock footage. Does Not Speak If a Character is Referred to by name AND appears physical, but doesn't speak! (ex; Bertram in "oby's Discovery") Cameo As far as the Thomas community, a cameo is when a character does not speak nor is referred to by name. If the character is mentioned and then makes a cameo further on, this would be a Non-Speaking Role, not a cameo. An example of a cameo would be a simple Background Appearance! Mentioned This means that a character was mentioned by the narrator or another character but did not physically appear. If the character was mentioned and then made a cameo further on, this would be marked as a Non-Speaking Role. An example of this includes Percy in the TV episode Oliver's Find. Mentioned This means that a character was mentioned by the narrator or another character but did not physically appear. If the character was mentioned and then made a cameo further on, this would be marked as a Non-Speaking Role. An example of this includes Percy in the TV episode Oliver's Find. Not Named This means a character appeared and is acknowledged by the narrator or another character but they are not referred to by their actual name. For example, Derek was only called "The Diesel" in the TV episode Double Teething Troubles. A character who simply speaks but not referred to by the narrator or another character (like there was no "said the engine") does count. Appears in Photograph This is a Character that simply appears in a Photograph, and Not Physically!